Fatal Attraction
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. Rating may change. Kagura is sent to escort the Band of Seven to their new rendezvous and is passed up on a offer she can't refuse. Will she take the bait or will fatal attractions get in the way? Bankotsu/Kagura.
1. Breeze in the Wind

Kagura groaned listlessly as she flew in up in mid-air, she didn't like the idea of babysitting. In fact she detested the idea of babysitting, didn't help any less that it would have to be for a group of seven grown enough men who were responsible for their own actions. Someone like Hakudoshi or Kohaku could have carried out this plan more successfully than her and not put up a fight like she had to.

She scowled and rolled her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with Naraku as he dropped this work load on her.

-x-x-x-  
_  
"You must bring back the Band of Seven and lead them to our new venue, so they can pick up their new de-briefing." Naraku stated while Kagura blinked._

_"What? Why? You're the one who pinned them against each other once and you expect them to work for you?" she snapped in response as he didn't bat an eye or twitch a brow in return for her sudden outburst. She always had to enter his room with disruptive attitude and it never failed to cease. But he learned to ignore her only way of disrespect as he nodded._

_"Indeed. I was the one who brought them to life again and I do have the same liberty to eliminate them as well."_

_"It just seems pointless to me is all. What makes you think they'll work for you a second time after you pulled that number on them?" She scoffed while she crossed her arms._

_"I didn't make you to think Kagura." He reminded her in a warning cautioned tone, "Now go do what's expected of you and don't come back until you completed this task." And with that said, he whisked her away, not paying much mind to inaudible grumbling and stomping off._

-x-x-x-

She growled irately at the sudden flashback as she continued on with her search for the missing group. She never got the honor or royal chance to greet them but before she had departed, Naraku had sent Kanna to send the visual appearances so she had an idea what she was looking for. Wasn't long until she heard a disgruntled neigh and looked over to her side to see Hakudoshi strolling alongside her with Entei.

She scrunched her nose and cascaded a short distance away from his horse. "What are you going here?"

The little boy scoffed at this. "You're going the wrong way."

"And I suppose Naraku told you to overshadow me, didn't he?" She snorted while she rolled her eyes, "Tell me how I'm not so surprised."

"Do you have a plan on how you're planning to approach them?" he inquired while she shrugged, "Remember you're trying to attract the attention of a seven man gang of barbarians and you have no idea how you're going to approach them? Not so much for a wise thinking."

"Oh shut up, you little homicidal brat!" she snapped as she raised her arm to strike him but suddenly pulled back, knowing it wasn't as wise to fight with him secured, suspended in high feet above ground.

"Glad for you to see it my way… now c'mon. I'm going to show you how the professionals do it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's obviously short and not something I call a wonderful masterpiece unless it's a drabble BUT this is project I wanna work and I obviously wanna get the first few chapters up and out of the way so I can bring in the bigger guns (chapters) in the later updates. This will be a BankotsuxKagura centric story. This isn't gonna follow the series at all because I gave up following after I heard Kagura died but the Band of Seven will all be back for a third time around and I think that's all I can clarify for now. So yeah...you can totally flame me for this being short.**


	2. Bad Blood

Bankotsu wasn't sure to be grateful or spiteful towards this new change. He has woken up once again and he questioned himself as to why again but didn't further question it anymore. What mattered was he was alive once again and now he would use this to avenge his death by hounding InuYasha down, as well as Naraku's for being the only reason to blame for the downfall of his seven man army. He say up, hissing from the injuries he acquired during his final feud with InuYasha and somehow but slowly managed to stand up. He began to look around for his prized keepsake that was surely amongst the debris.

Banryu still had its scratch up from fighting the half breed but he couldn't be more relieved to see the massive blade still standing strong. He pulled it out from the ground brushed the dust off and hoisted it up on his right shoulder before walking out of the cave that was once his second burial site.

_Break._

As he exited from the mouth of the cave, he was reprieved off that accursed stench finally disappearing but stopped in his tracks when he saw a couple of unfamiliar faces but one in particular that me him, happy. "Big Brother!"

He grinned, "Jakotsu? Is that really you?" he happily exclaimed as he made his way over to the effeminate man in drag, who seemed just as excited as he was to see him.

"Ooo Aniki! Am I glad to see you!" Jakotsu chirped as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on this entire time and pulled Bankotsu in a tight embrace, hugging him as tight as he could despite the younger mercenary gasping and squirming a bit under his grip. "And here I thought I would be stuck here for a long time or dead even…" he mindlessly rambled while Bankotsu stopped squirming and patted his back to remind him to let go before he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Jakotsu caught the hint and let him go, "See you and Banryu got acquainted with each other again I see." He commented while Bankotsu nodded.

"So…did you die in that cave there?" Jakotsu pointed as Bankotsu looked and blatantly nodded. "But don't worry, we're not gonna stay here for too long… Ready to go?" He asked while Jakotsu nodded and gestured for Bankotsu to lead the way.

"Thank God." Jakotsu said in relief, only to stop in his tracks when he saw Bankotsu stop in his trail and stare off at the direction in front of him.

"B-Bankotsu?" an unfamiliar face stammered, one in particular Bankotsu hoped to never see again anytime soon.

"_**You**_." Bankotsu growled.

"W-what are you doing here, Brother B-Bankotsu?" Renkotsu stammered once again until Suikotsu appeared from the bushes behind him and almost rushed to his side, instantly. The look in his eyes as Bankotsu regarded only told him that his schizophreniac was stuck on the gentle benevolent side.

"Big Brother, what's going on here?" he asked alert of the situation and what can possibly go on, if not handled in proper care. He took note of the indefinite rage that emanated in his young commander's azure eyes.

"Suikotsu. Stay out of this. You wouldn't understand any of this of what's going on." Bankotsu scolded while Suikotsu grunted, "Renkotsu knows what happened and should know how I handle those who see to their way to mistreat and deceive me."

"_Deceived you_? You lied to us all about Naraku! You knew the consequences of your actions yet you made us all work towards our own extinctions!" Renkotsu snapped after finally gathering the words that seemed right to say.

Bankotsu scoffed, "He offered us a job like any client would and our payment instead of being money or valued goods, it was to have _our_ bodies that were once unanimated corpses! I wouldn't have thrown us _all_ at a situation such as that if it meant I'd lose all of you and lie to you about it. Not now or ever." His eyebrows furrowed, "Paint whatever distrubed or warped image you have of me, Renkotsu but I'm sure you can admit you're wrong on the inside. We discussed this matter before." he added along while Renkotsu fell silent; his face reflected the constant shards of doubts and regret that sent tremors as he trangressed deeper into thought.

Perhaps he was going to see to his mistakes and ask for his forgiveness or still see nothing wrong with the damage he recklessly commited. Personally, it didn't stray too long in Bankotsu's mind, once a traitor always a traitor.

Renkotsu was clearly a dead man in his book.

"Oww!"

"That's what you get for setting me up and having me killed!" Jakotsu yelled at Renkotsu with his sandal as he reached to pull the other one off to also fling at his once bald-headed comrade. "And this one's also for taking my hairpin. It was a my favorite and you should know better, you thief!" he hisses as he tossed his flip flop at him; Renkotsu raised an arm to shield his face from the continous attack.

"I have your hairpin, Jakotsu." Bankotsu stated, his tone softening up a bit while he was addressing him as he dug into his dirtied blouse and pulled out the hairpin in question. The effeminate man squealed in delight, snatched the hair decorative and pinned his messy mop of jet black hair up. "And it fits me just right...Alright Ren, give me back my sandals but do it slowly because I'm still upset at you." he huffed while Renkotsu rolled his eyes and Bankotsu scowled.

"So what are we going to do now, Big Brother?" Suikotsu brought up, figuring he was the only neutral party here. Bankotsu shrugged apathetically, "Shouldn't we look for the others?"

"What about the others?"

"Well...if I understand this correctly we were ressurected from the last place we were assassinated...so presuming the others made it back home safe, shouldn't we be nearby them and group together once again?" Suikotsu concluded and Bankotsu looked up at the sky for a brief moment before setting his perceptional horizon back at Suikotsu before facing Renkotsu once again.

Sparing him a glare at the apprehensive ex-member, "Alright but he's _not_ going with us."

"But then who will fix and repair Ginkotsu?" Jakotsu inquired, scratching his chin.

"We can find people. There are other who should have an idea how to handle and take care of him." Bankotsu quipped as Suikotsu let out an uneasy sigh. Convincing Bankotsu when he was clearly upset, wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world but he didn't see a reason for Renkotsu to be exiled.

"But none are up to date with Ginkotsu's upgrades and who's to say they'll bother to help us?" Suikotsu chided while Bankotsu growled. "...I don't mean to upset you but what if something serious happens to him? We have no other options but to–"

"No. You both don't have a choice. I do, I'm the leader and I don't want that double-crosser back in the league with us." he retorted as he urged on, "He's going to learn the ways of a traitor and live with that for the rest of his useless life. Until then, we'll do what we can to get by with Ginkotsu." He stated as Jakotsu and Suikotsu frowned.

"And if you know what's good for you Renkotsu...you won't follow us." The young mercenary admonished whilst adjusting the hold of his mighty halberd on his shoulder before moving forward, not even bothering to look back at the forlorn expression on Renkotsu's face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so much for a choppy and brief chapter but it's been so long hasn't it? I finally beat my writer's block for this story while watching Slayers NEXT! and ever since then it's been going well for me lol. And as for a side note, Banks is only a grumpy humpty dumpy until the next chapter and that's where our star-crossed lovers with meet! And then some! Hope you guys enjoy because I sure did :)**

**Until then, I'll see you guys around later :D**


End file.
